


Непредвиденные проблемы

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: У него не должно было встать на парня из команды. Никогда. Это был полнейший провал, и если Самуэле заметил… Бенджи даже не мог представить, как теперь всё объяснить.





	Непредвиденные проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Tаймлайн — лето-осень 2016 года, когда Кололли только перешёл в «Лозанну».
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru  
> Ключ: 99. случайная стимуляция

Добровольно Бенджи бы никогда не признался, что ему понравился Самуэле. Причём, понравился чуть ли не с первого взгляда. Он был такой простой и открытый, что Бенджи, наверно, на второй день знакомства готов был пойти с ним не то что в кафе — на грёбаный край света. Да на многое был готов — но только не признаться, хотя каким-то подсознанием чувствовал, что Самуэле и сам такой же, и если уж не ответит взаимностью, то хотя бы не будет шокирован и не пошлёт куда подальше. Проблема в том, что даже своей собственной интуиции Бенджи не верил.  
Один неверный шаг, одно слово не тому, кому надо — и вся его и без того не сильно выдающаяся карьера окончательно улетит в трубу. Так Бенджи думал, и так оправдывал свой страх.  
Самуэле, казалось, не боялся ничего. Он мог просто так подойти и обнять, повиснув на шее — не только Бенджи, но и кого угодно другого, шутил двусмысленные шутки, вёл себя… компрометирующе. Бенджи во-первых не понимал, как он не боится, а во-вторых не мог понять, почему другие нечего не подозревали. Хотя, может, просто делали вид. Или это просто Бенджи видел то, чего другие не видели, может даже то, чего и не было вовсе.  
— Здесь делают обалденный тирамису! Мне посоветовали это место, когда я только приехал, и это правда круто.  
Бенджи пожал плечами, в очередной раз думая, что это как-то странно.  
— Я вообще-то не то, чтобы большой фанат тирамису…  
Самуэле на это обхватил его за плечи и улыбнулся.  
— Тогда тем более!  
И они пошли в то самое кафе, и Самуэле смеялся, ворковал с хозяйкой на итальянском и с воодушевлением ел свой тирамису. Временами казалось, что даже вилку он держал как-то… по-гейски. Хотя, наверно, это всё было смешно и надуманно. И вовсе не выглядит так, словно они на свидании.  
С ним всё время было так: на самой грани, как будто в следующую секунду они сделают что-то глупое, что скомпрометирует их, но никогда ничего не происходило. Это было бы даже захватывающе, если бы на кону не стояло так много.  
Самуэле иногда казался слишком взрослым, а иногда вёл себя как школьник. Ему ничего не стоило в самый неожиданный момент написать что-то вроде “пойдём гулять, мне скучно дома” или “приходи смотреть ИП. и захвати чипсов!”, и Бенджи каждый раз шёл, даже если не очень-то хотел гулять или вообще куда-то идти. Потому что это был повод увидеть Самуэле, поболтать с ним, почувствовать, что как будто кому-то нужен.  
Они играли в ФИФА, опять ели какую-то дрянь, нарушая режим, да ещё и времени было уже почти половина первого. Но Бенджи просто не готов был прерываться, не готов был променять их тупую болтовню и перепалки на лишние пару часов сна.  
— Эй, ты меня отвлёк! Это нечестно!  
Самуэле пихнул Бенджи плечом. И, надо сказать, он был прав, это Бенджи рассказал шутку, над которой Самуэле так ржал, что проспал контратаку.  
— Сам виноват!  
— Нет, ты специально отвлекал!  
Оба пытались одновременно спорить и играть, но Самуэле больше был настроен на разборки и попытался подпихнуть Бенджи под локоть, чтобы тот нажал что-нибудь не то, и ему почти удалось. Но сам он уже совсем отвлёся, и Бенджи почти удалось отправить Роналду один на один.  
— Говнюк!  
— Ты сам всё время отвлекаешься!  
— Нет, это ты!  
Самым убедительным агрументом Самуэле счёл просто и неоригинально влепить Бенджи в лицо подушкой. На этом игра окончательно закончилась — победой Бенджи, если быть справедливым — и начались попытки выяснить, кто прав, через что-то среднее между швингеном и боем подушками. Точнее, одной-единственной маленькой диванной подушкой, которой Самуэле отбивался от Бенджи, пытавшегося повалить его на спину. Тоже очень странно, конечно, но Бенджи не задумывался об этом. До тех пор, пока не понял, что их возня слишком затянулась, и это всё слишком напоминало… что-то не то.  
Когда Бенджи понял, что происходит, точнее, во что всё грозит вылиться, было поздно.  
Паника накрыла за секунду, и Бенджи, кое-как вывернувшись, вскочил на ноги.  
— Мне… эээ… в туалет надо, — пролепетал он, поворачиваясь спиной к растерянно лежащему на полу Самуэле и быстро выбегая из комнаты.  
В штанах жало, и было так ужасно стыдно и страшно, что хотелось просто бежать без оглядки прочь, так далеко, как только сможет. Но один раз он уже убежал, и ничего хорошего в итоге не вышло.  
Включив холодную воду, Бенджи подставил под неё лицо, переводя дыхание, заставляя себя успокоиться, а организм прийти в нормальное состояние. У него не должно было встать на парня из команды. Никогда. Это был полнейший провал, и если Самуэле заметил… Бенджи даже не мог представить, как теперь всё объяснить.  
Но объяснять не потребовалось. Через пару минут в дверь тихо постучались, а когда Бенджи не ответил, Самуэле спросил тихо:  
— Эй, ты там в порядке?  
И Бенджи ненавидел себя, отвечая неловко:  
— Да-да! Нормально. Всё хорошо.  
Бенджи просто стоял, уставившись на воду, и ждал, когда пройдёт.  
Это ненормально. Он как какой-то озабоченный извращенец.  
Самуэле всё-таки не выдержал. Щёлкнул выключателем, оставляя Бенджи в темноте, но сразу же открыл дверь, вошёл, подошёл сзади… и обнял со спины. Потянулся одной рукой и накрыл ладонью выпуклость на джинсах Бенджи, одновременно прижимаясь губами к его шее.  
Бенджи вздохнул, ждал несколько мгновений, набираясь сил, чтобы оттолкнуть его и уйти, но так и не набрался, вместо этого выключил воду и проскулил тихо:  
— Саму… не надо, пожалуйста. Не надо. Я…  
Накрыл его ладонь своей, но убрать не смог. Просто-напросто не смог.  
— Эй, всё в порядке. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Бенджи…  
Бенджи словно парализовало, он всё никак не мог пошевелиться. До тех пор, пока Самуэле сам не заставил его развернуться. Мягко, взяв за бёдра, повернул к себе. Расстегнул пуговицу его джинсов и приложился губами к уголку его губ. Бенджи снова пришёл в себя. Взял его за запястья.  
— Слушай… Не надо.  
Самуэле просунул пальцы под пояс джинсов.  
— Но ты же хочешь.  
— Я…  
— Идём в спальню.  
— Нет.  
Бенджи сам не понимал, почему упрямится. Смысла скрываться больше не было, он делал это по инерции.  
— Если хочешь, давай здесь.  
Самуэле вёл себя с ним как с ребёнком или как с пугливым животным. Осторожно, давая возможность сделать всё так, как ему комфортнее.  
— Да, давай здесь.  
Самуэле медленно выдохнул, кивнул, а потом поцеловал. Так же осторожно, позволяя Бенджи осознать, почувствовать.  
Времени даром, впрочем, он не терял, и одновременно с поцелуем расстегнул и приспустил штаны Бенджи вместе с трусами, обхватил пальцами член и сделал несколько плавных движений от головки к основанию и обратно. Бенджи тихо застонал, инстинктивно подаваясь вперёд.  
Они целовались, и Самуэле дрочил ему, а Бенджи всё никак не мог даже оторвать руки от края раковины, за который всё это время нервно цеплялся. Только когда Самуэле вдруг махнул губами по скуле и переключился на шею, прихватывая зубами. Очень мягко и деликатно. Потом и вовсе опустился на колени. Облизал губы и сомкнул вокруг его члена. Двигался плавно, чуть надавливая, помогал руками, и Бенджи мог только сдавленно стонать, поглаживая его шею и затылок.  
Последнее, чего он ожидал — это что Самуэле может так… так умело, так круто, как будто в своей жизни сосал не один десяток членов.  
Бенджи даже усмехнулся этой мысли, но тут же снова громко застонал, когда Самуэле взял его ещё глубже. При этом он сам, казалось, получал не меньшее удовольствие от процесса, закрыв глаза и прогнувшись в пояснице. Натуральный извращенец. Но он до ужаса нравился Бенджи, и то, что всё так совпало, было каким-то чудом.  
Поняв, что готов кончить прямо сейчас, Бенджи осторожно взял Самуэле за подбородок и заставил отстраниться.  
Самуэле непонимающе смотрел снизу вверх. Облизал губы, погладил ягодицы Бенджи, явно не собираясь отвлекаться.  
— Подожди. Иди… поднимись.  
Самуэле усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги, держась при этом за бёдра Бенджи. Очень ловко и… эротично. Бенджи сразу ткнулся губами в его влажные губы, борясь с опять непонятно откуда взявшимся смущением, приспустил домашние треники и сжал оба их члена вместе. И Самуэле выдохнул с тихим стоном, навалился на Бенджи всем телом, одной рукой обнял за пояс, а другой вцепился в волосы на затылке.  
Дрочить сразу обоим было неудобно, да ещё и Самуэле прижимался слишком близко, но неудобство — ерунда по сравнению с этим ощущением, когда ты наконец-то с кем-то, кто тебе нравится. Кого приятно трогать. С кем приятно целоваться даже после того, как он тебе отсасывал. Ну, или особенно после этого.  
Самуэле накрыл его руку своей, сжимая сильнее, задавая ритм, и Бенджи больше не мог. Сам прижавшись к нему так сильно, как мог, кончил, дрожа всем телом и не пытаясь сдержать громкие стоны. Самуэле не дал отпустить руку, продолжая плавные движения, пока сам не кончил, снова выгнувшись в пояснице и прижавшись лицом к шее Бенджи.  
Сказать что-то не было ни сил, ни идей, что, и Бенджи тупо молча стоял, обнимая Самуэле, повисшего на нём, и медленно успокаивал дыхание. С ним было спокойно, уютно. Хотелось так и стоять в обнимку до скончания веков, и чтобы никто больше не видел, не трогал и никому ничего не было от него нужно. Не думать о том, что то, что случилось, неправильно.  
— Нужно ложиться спать. Уже поздно.  
— Пойдём, — прошептал Самуэле, отлепившись, наконец-то, от него, и поцеловал очень медленно и нежно.  
— Лучше постели мне на диване, ладно? — виновато отозвался Бенджи.  
По-хорошему, нужно было бы вообще уйти домой, но времени и правда слишком много, и сил идти домой уже не было.  
Самуэле кивнул, глядя на него прямо. От этого открытого и тёплого взгляда стало дурно. Бенджи чувствовал, словно попал в ловушку. Он хотел ответить взаимностью, хотел открыться, но даже сейчас смелости не хватало. Он не мог заставить себя сказать что-нибудь, чтобы Самуэле знал, что он тоже ему симпатичен. Это повлечёт за собой слишком много непредсказуемых последствий, а Бенджи не готов, он не может подставляться сейчас, когда он пришёл в команду, где тренер готов ему доверять.  
— Ладно, сейчас постелю, — тихо выдохнул Самуэле, и вроде даже звучал не разочарованно. — Можешь пока умыться.  
Кивнув в ответ, Бенджи наконец-то выпустил его из объятий и снова включил воду.  
Ничего этого не должно было произойти. Но произошло. И Бенджи не имел ни малейшего понятия, как теперь быть. Он ведь играет в команде Челлендж-лиги, а здесь явно не место… таким. А значит, нужно было изо всех сил поддерживать имидж. И в глазах Самуэле, пожалуй, тоже. Мало ли что могло произойти один раз. Они даже и не трахались, если так, по-серьёзному. Ну подрочили, ну подумаешь… Делов-то.  
Всё это было как-то дерьмово. Внутри Бенджи отчаянно боролись чувства к Самуэле и страх, и от этого было плохо. Так плохо, что хотелось свернуться где-нибудь в углу. И ещё чтобы кто-нибудь обнял.  
Последнее, впрочем, было выполнимо, и это делало всё только сложнее.  
Наконец-то отлипнув от раковины, Бенджи пошёл в гостиную, где Самуэле уже убрал весь мусор и принёс нормальную подушку с одеялом. Сам он дождался, пока Бенджи уляжется, и протянул зарядник для телефона, хотя Бенджи его даже не просил.  
— Если что-то нужно, пошарь по шкафам. И разбуди меня утром, я могу не услышать будильник.  
Он был такой мягкий, заботливый, уютный… Это сводило с ума. С ним нельзя поступать так, как Бенджи хотел. Его нельзя было игнорировать, нельзя было делать вид, что ничего не было. Это было бы просто несправедливо. Он не заслужил этого.  
— Спасибо, — тихо выдохнул Бенджи и добавил, пересиливая себя, — Ты очень классный.  
Это было лишнее, но Бенджи просто не мог ничего не сказать. И поэтому был ужасно благодарен, когда Самуэле немножко лукаво ухмыльнулся и легонько пихнул его в плечо.  
— Ладно, завтра поговорим. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, — кивнул Бенджи.  
Может, до завтра он что-нибудь придумает. Или вообще ничего не нужно будет придумывать, и всё решиться как-нибудь само по себе.


End file.
